Armed with Lightning
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Vampires. The cursed descendent of Kain. Monsters that haunt the dark and feast on human blood. But they were human once and some retain their humanity. What happens when one such monster takes in a baby boy and changes the future for all.


Armed with Lightning

Vampires. The cursed descendent of Kain. Monsters that haunt the dark and feast on human blood. But they were human once and some retain their humanity. What happens when one such monster takes in a baby boy and changes the future for all.

**I like vampires. That's where this idea came from. By the way, don't expect Harry to be one of those pussys who gets turned and then starts to deny it, or his sire to resist turning him. By the way, theres a poll on my profile for one of my other storys that I really do need people to look at. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

A young woman looked over her shoulder as she walked under a street lamp. She had the feeling that something was stalking her. She shook herself and continued on her way. This was the most normal town in England, there couldn't be anything hiding in the shadows. Too bad she didn't look over her shoulder again. If she had she would have seen a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows. The woman turned off the street into a side alley, eager to get home and spend an evening in front of the telly. As she did, the feeling of being stalked came over her again and she spun round. As she did, there was the sound of flapping fabric before she felt two pricks at her neck and everything went black.

A tall men swathed in shadow gently lay the woman down against the wall before wiping a small trickle of blood of her neck. He straightened before bowing slightly to the unconscious woman and saying in a husky voice:

"Thank you for the meal."

With that said, he vanished like a phantom, leaving the woman to wake up a few seconds later.

The man reappeared silently on the roof of a house where he paused for a moment to admire the night's sky.

"_Six hundred years I have gazed upon the stars," _he thought as he basked in the light of the stars, _"And still they fill my heart with joy."_

He was about to take to the sky's and return home, when the street light next to him winked out. He immediately dropped to the roof and shifted his form to that of a black cat. He watched as the wizard who had just arrived put out the lights and greeted a shape-shifter. The bloodsucker watched as the old man took a baby from a half giant that arrived with him on a flying motorbike before leaving him on the doorstep of the house he was on before vanishing with his companions.

The vampire dropped from the roof and shifted back into human before picking the boy up. As he did so, he noticed a letter attached to the boys blankets. What he was planning to do was knock on the door and give the boy to the people inside. Now though he wasn't so sure. There was a strange feeling in the air and the letter was giving of an odd scent. The vampire gently removed the letter from the baby's blankets and opened it, pulling the sheet of paper inside out with his teeth and unfolding it.

As he read the note, his face began to contort in a scowl and his features became feral as his eyes glowed red and his fangs and claws slid from there sheaths. By the time he reached the end of the letter, his power had begun to freeze the plants in the garden. The reason for his anger was simple. The odd feeling on the letter was a compulsion spell designed to make the reader despise the boy he now held in his arms, as well as placing ideas in a person's head to mistreat the boy. Not only that, but the old coot has pretty much said they could do whatever they wanted to the boy short of killing him.

The vampire crumpled up the note and placed it in his pocket, before turning on his heel and vanishing into black smoke, taking Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived with him and completely changing the cause of history for the entire world.

The vampire appeared in front of a large manor house on the outskirts of Surrey. The house large and old fashioned with a sweeping gravel drive and marble steps leading up to the mahogany front doors. On either side of the driveway was a massive lawn with numerous bushes, cut into intricate shapes. A large, marble fountain stood at the top of the drive with an elegant statue of a beautiful woman in a flowing dress holding a pot stood in the centre.

The Vampire walked up to the doors and entered the building to reveal a beautiful entrance hall with a marble floor, blood red carpet, dark wood panelling and a large sweeping staircase leading up to the higher floors. Scattered about the room were multiple chairs and settees and a fireplace sat against one wall. Curled in the settee in front of the fire, book in hand, was a beautiful young oriental woman with fiery red hair, black eyes and a pretty face, with full, red lips and a small nose. She was dressed in a red kimono that was patterned with flames. It was closed low, revealing a rather large amount of cleavage, with a white obi. She looked up from her book as the door opened and the male vampire entered the room, light falling on him for the first time. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and stood at 6" nothing. He had spiky black hair and ice blue eyes that held the wisdom and pain of six hundred years of wandering the earth. His skin was pale and his face as handsome as expected for one of his kind. He was dressed in a long, black coat with a high collar and ragged ends with a white dress shirt beneath it. His trousers were also black and hugged his legs, stopping just short of his shiny black shoes.

"How went the hunt Mercry?" asked the woman, getting to her feet and moving towards the vampire.

"As well as can be expected Annie," replied Mercry, "Although I did find something that disturbs me."

The female raised an eyebrow before catching sight of the bundle in Mercrys arms.

"What did you do?" she asked, looking up into Mercrys eyes.

"Read this," said the male vampire, handing his companion the note. Like when he read the note, Annie's form changed as she read it.

"You see why I couldn't leave the boy where he was?" he asked, "Even without the compulsion on the letter he wouldn't have lived a pleasant life. I refuse to allow a child to grow up like that."

"What will you do with him?" asked Annie, "he's too young to be turned, even with the unique ageing property of our blood. We do not need another Lucy running around."

Mercry winced at the mention of the physically youngest vampire in the clan. This clan had a rather unique ability when it came to turning people. Most vampires remained frozen at the age they were turned, which is why it was normally against vampire law to turn children. Mercrys clan however continued to age after they had been turned until they reached their physical peak. However, they learnt the hard way however not to turn someone younger than five. About two hundred years ago, someone turned a dyeing four year old and the results were... odd. The girl hadn't aged since, physically or mental. She had also gained scarily powerful ability's over time. Fortunately, she was a very lovable girl, but a four year old with time distorting powers did not make for a good combination. Not to mention the dirty great battle axe she swung round like a toy.

"No, I won't turn him," said Mercry, looking down at the sleeping baby, "I'll take him in, raise him as a human."  
"Lady Dokovea won't like that," said Annie, referring to the Matriarch and source-blood of the clan, as well as Mercry sire.

"I know, but there's something different about this kid," said Mercry, "Plus, even if she out right refuses to allow me to take him in, she won't allow him to go back to those who would hurt him."

"**Indeed I won't," **said a voice from the stairs. The voice was filled with power and seemed to reverberate around the hall. The two lesser vampires immediately turned to the voice and dropped to one knee before the mother of their clan.

Dokovea Darcovea, the leader and founder of the Darcoven clan, was a being that had existed since the Romulus and Remus were mere twinkles in there daddy's eye. She was one of the precursors of Vampires, one of the first to be turned by Kain to escape his lonely existence.

She had the appearance of a very beautiful young woman, with long, black hair and blood red eyes and lips through which the tips of fangs could be seen poking through. Her skin was pale and flawless. She was dressed in an old fashioned, blood red dress with black lace around the hem, sleeves and high collar. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her nails were painted blood red. She was surrounded by an aura of power that dwarfed almost every living thing on the planet. And for good reason. Her power was on the same level as a god. The ancient Vampiress once held the power to command the elements, but gave up the majority of her power to her children, leaving her with only the power of Hemomancy. Not that limited her in any way.

"**The boy is special," **said Dokovea, **"A Prophecy surrounds him and his destiny is dark. However, had you left him to his relatives, his future would be darker still. He would have been trapped in a web of deceit and betrayal, raised as a lamb for the slaughter by those he thought he could trust, never finding love. By you taking him, you will allow his destiny to be as it should be, as decided by Fate. You may take him in, Mercry. Raise him to be a true warrior and offer him the blood when he comes of age."**

Her piece said, Dokovea turned into a cloud of bats and flew up the stairs and out of sight.

"I hate it when she appears out of nowhere like that," muttered Annie before looking at Mercry, "What do you know about raising a baby?" she asked, making Mercry pale.

"Ah, didn't think of that," he said, making the red-head face fault, "I guess I'll have to get help from some of the female Ghouls."

Ghouls were humans who had been bound to a bloodline or a vampire by the consuming of a vampires blood, without the vampire feeding on them to induce the change. Some vamps viewed them as little more than cattle and kept them as such. Others used them as servants. The Darcoven clan used the second option, with most of the members making friends amongst the humans that served them.

"Sigh, that's probably a good idea," said Annie before glancing at her watch, "I gotta go, I promised Kat some quality time."

She walked off with a grin on her face at the idea, leaving a blushing Mercry behind.

"Let's go find you a mama," he said to the sleeping baby in his arms before heading in the opposite direction to his red haired friend.

Five years later

A five year old Harry stood next to his father figure as they stood on the steps of the Darcoven manor waiting for their guests. During the past five years, Harry had effectively wrapped every female affiliated with the Darcoven clan around his little finger, just by being his usual sweet self.

Today, the boy would be meeting one of the other Nightwalker species. There were three in total, the Vampires that consisted of fifty clans and thousands of Covens around the world, the werewolves who had ten tribes and around 5000 packs worldwide and the Fae, consisting of the Summer, Winter, Dark and Celestial courts.

Today was a meeting between the local Alpha and the head of the London Darcovens about the usual grievances that happen between Vampires and Werewolves. In other words, a pissing competition.

For Harry it was more of a chance to meet and interact with someone his own age who couldn't swing a battle axe most grown men couldn't lift.

Harry watched as the Werewolves car stopped on the drive and the family climbed out. The Alpha of the London pack was an ex-military guy by the name of Dan Granger. He had the build that was common amongst male Wolves, that is to say, built like a brick shithouse. Six foot five of solid muscle with close cropped brown hair and amber eyes. He was dressed in a smart blue suit and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

Walking next to him was he wife, a fellow wolf by the name of Emma. She was a striking woman and had a motherly aura around her. She had silky, brown hair, a shade lighter than her husband that reached down to her shapely butt and had kind, dark brown eyes. She was dressed in an expensive looking red dress and was clearly eager to impress some of her fellow females of the Night Community.

Their daughter followed them, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else right now. She was a natural born wolf, and as such had some slightly feral features. She had bushy brown hair the same colour as her father and her mother's brown eyes. She was dressed completely differently to her parents. Whereas they were dressed to impress, she was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

Harry watched as the three Wolves mounted the steps and moved towards them.

"Mercry," rumbled Dan with a sneer.

"Dan," said Mercry with a neutral expression. He may not like the big werewolf, but he wasn't one to make unnesserssery enemies.

"Lovely to see you again Mercry," said Emma, always the polite one.

"Likewise," said Mercry, smiling slightly, "This is Harry," he said, picking said boy up from where he was hiding by the scruff of the neck, making the boy pout and cross his arms and legs in mid-air, making the girl giggle at his antics.

"This is my daughter, Hermione," said Emma, indicating to the girl who was now looking at Harry with interest.

"Come, lets agern to the parlour and let the kids get to know one another," said Mercry, setting his adoptive son down and leading the adult wolves into the aforementioned room, leaving the two children in the entrance hall.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said happily, "Whats your name? Are you a vampire? I thought they weren't allowed to turn kids? Do you like reading? What is there to do around here?"

"In order, Harry, no, that's right, yes and plenty," replied Harry.

"If you're not a vampire then what are you?" asked the girl, sniffing at the boy.

"I'm human, nothing supernatural about me," said Harry, "Mercry picked me up when I was a baby and adopted me. Something about a prophecy and a manipulative old man. But lets not descus that. if you'll love this."

So saying, the boy lead Hermione to a large pair or double door and opened them, revealing a massive library stuffed with books that made the Werewolf girl drool.

"Mercrys a bit of a pack-rat and loves reading," said Harry, "Most of these books were collected by him. There is also a massive room filled with a variety of sharp pointy things."

"Wow, some of these are really rear," said Hermione, running her finger along the spines.

"I'll say," said Harry as he picked up a very old book of Shakespears works, "He's even got a signed addition of Shakespears Hamlet."

"I think I'm gonna like it hear," said Hermione as the two kids spent there time trawling through the massive library until the adults finished there business.

Over the next few years, Harry and Hermione grew close, both attending the same Primary School in Surrey. They were an odd pair, both studious and book loving whilst also putting the fear of god into a fat, cowardly, bully by the name of Dudley Dursley and his gang when they tried to gang up on them. The two were at the top of every class they had, easily out pacing there peers in every aspect.

A ten year old Harry stood opposite his adoptive father as the Vampire regarded the boy.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked Mercry, "Once you take the blood theres no going back. You will be an immortal creature of the night. Immortality is a road walked in loneliness."

"I'm sure," said Harry.

"Then come with me," said Mercry, leading Harry through a door he had been forbidden from entering before.

Behind the door was a stone staircase leading down into the darkness. At the bottom was a corridor lit with torches with a metal door at one end that was locked with a keypad. Mercry walked up to the door and punched in the code before leading Harry into a corridor that was lined with solid metal doors and two-way mirrors. There were four doors leading of the chamber, each of which lead to rooms designed to hold back enraged vampires. Only one of the rooms was in use, a tall, willowy woman standing before the window looking into the room.

"How long?" asked Mercry, drawing the female vampires attention.

"Not long," was the answer before a loud roar was heard from the chamber followed by a scream and a splat as the mirror was covered in blood, "Not long at all."

Harry gaped at the red liquid that covered the mirror. He knew that Newborns were feral when they first awoke but he had no idea that it was that messy.

"That is why the cleaners dread cleaning down hear," said Mercry, "These rooms aren't used often, but its always messy."

the vampire opened the door to one of the empty chambers, revealing a small room with metal lined walls, floor and ceiling. on the wall opposite to door sat another door.

"Last chance to back out," said Mercry, turning to look at Harry who stiffened his spine and looked the vampire in the eye.

"Not a chance," said Harry.

"In that case, this is gonna hurt," said Mercry before grabbing Harry and sinking his fangs into the boys neck.

Harry gasped as he felt his blood being drawn from his veins. As he began to feel sleepy from the blood-loss, something forced its way between his lips and a warm, thick liquid trickled down his throat before Mercry released him and stepped away, pulling his bleeding wrist away from his mouth.

"The process will take three days," he said as Harry's body began to burn, "I'll see you on the other side."

Harry's legs gave out, depositing him onto the floor as his world turned black.

**Alright, that's the first chapter done. In all honesty, I've been trying to write something like this for some time, but the ideas never seemed to work and got scrapped. Hope you enjoyed this! Pls R&R.**


End file.
